whentheycryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Matsuribayashi-hen
Matsuribayashi-hen (祭囃し編, Глава о подыгрывании фестивалю) глава ответов для всей серии Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Игра была выпущена 13 августа 2006, как заключительная арка Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai series. Повествование по большей части ведется от лица Фурудэ Рики. Matsuribayashi-hen следует за Minagoroshi-hen и предшествует Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, начинающейся с Saikoroshi-hen. Благодаря сильнейшему упорству Фурудэ Ханю в конце Minagoroshi-hen, ''она стала персонажем с физическим телом. Все персонажи собираются вместе, чтобы победить злодея и разбить судьбу июня 1983. Подсказки Matsuribayashi-hen Аниме-эпизоды *Глава первая: Миё *Глава вторая: Извивающийся *Глава третья: Начало конца *Глава четвертая: Заговор *Глава пятая: Последняя деталь *Глава шестая: Открытие *Глава седьмая: Ловушка *Глава восьмая: 48 часов *Глава девятая: Атака и оборона *Глава десятая: Кровавая битва *Глава одиннадцатая: Конец Исчезновения и смерти Все смерти и исчезновения показаны так, как о них рассказано в ''Matsuribayashi-hen. Это спойлеры только для одной арки, не для всей новеллы. Предполагается, что следующие смерти происходили и в прошлых мирах. Смерти: *'Отец Ооиси Курадо', погиб во время авианалета на завод в Нагойе во время Второй Мировой Войны. *'Мама Танаши Миёко', погибла во время крушения поезда, в поездке за покупками. В аниме-адаптации она умерла в автобусной аварии. *'Танаши Такемицу', умер во время операции. В аниме-адаптации он умер в автобусной аварии. *'Эрико', жестоко наказана за попытку побега из "Юригаоки, Дома любви и милости", была обсыпана куриным кормом, заключена в курятник и оставлена там, пока ее не заклевали до смерти. *'Отец Ириэ Кёсуке', забит до смерти после того, как затеял драку с опасными людьми. *'Мать Ириэ Кёсуке', умерла от старости. Она отказалась быть похороненной рядом с ее мужем из-за жестокого отношения ней, несмотря на объяснение, что травма головы изменила его поведение. *'Такано Хифуми', совершил самоубийство, спрыгнув с крыши больницы, в которую он был госпитализирован. Он страдал от психического отчаяния и деменции, покончил с жизнью, чтобы избежать дальнейших последствий. *'Руководитель строительства', был линчеван в ночь на Фестиваль Ватанагаси в июне 1979 шестью его рабочими. Это был акт самообороны, после того как он, будучи в ненормальном состоянии, атаковал их. Его тело было разрезано на шесть частей: голова, тело, правая рука, левая рука, правая нога, левая нога. *'Лидер расчленения', похищен Ямаину в ночь на Фестиваль Ватанагаси в июне 1979. Его мозг был вскрыт Ириэ Кёсуке и содержан едва живым несколько месяцев для эксперимента над Синдромом Хинамидзавы. *'Hōjō Satoko's parents', killed by a deranged Satoko on the day of the Watanagashi Festival of June 1980 after they were pushed over a viewing point at Shirakawa park. The mother's body was never found. *'Furude Rika's father', poisoned by the Yamainu at the Furude Shrine on the night of the Watanagashi Festival of June 1981. His death was made to look like acute heart failure. *'Furude Rika's mother', had her brain dissected by Takano Miyo while she was still alive on the same night as her husband's death. In the manga adaptation, Takano mentions not using anesthesia during the dissection. *'https://whentheycry.fandom.com/wiki/Koizumi%7CKoizumi', died of an acute heart attack *'Hōjō Tamae', beaten to death with a baseball bat by Hōjō Satoshi on the night of the Watanagashi Festival of June 1982. Глава вопросов Matsuribayashi-hen отвечает на большинство вопросов, возникших во время повествования, например, что произошло с Ходзё Сатоши. Секретная концовка Если игра была пройдена один раз, можно достичь секретной концовки открытием осколка #52. Для этого нужно переместиться туда, где осколки соединены друг с другом (используя прыжок по сценарию в секцию соединение осколков) и просматривать их в следующем порядке (т. е. сначала выделить верхнюю левую сцену экрана 2, затем верхнюю вторую слева сцену экрана 3, и т. д.): Экран 1: 21　　23　　29　　13 11　　19　　26　　34 Экран 2: 3　　 8　　24　　 7 10　　22　　27　　33 Экран 3: 6　　 5　　14　　37 39　　25　　 4　　12 Экран 4: 35　　 1　　 9　　20 17　　15　　32　　31 Экран 5: 38　　36　　28　　40 30　　18　　16　　 2 Экран 6: 42　　41　　48　　43 44　　45　　46　　47 Экран 7: 49　　50　　51　　52 В этой концовке условия для восстания злодея устранены, предотвращая таким образом события Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Эта секретная концовка показана в конце последнего эпизода Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai с Фредерикой Бернкастель, представшей перед Танаши Миёко и предложившей ей выбор между жизнью и смерть. У любого есть право на счастье. Что трудно, так это его вкусить. У любого есть право на счастье. Что трудно, так это претворить его в жизнь. И у меня есть право на счастье. Что трудно, так это его уступить. Фредерика Бернкастель Категория:Арки Категория:Главы ответов Категория:Хорошая концовка